He is dead!
by Domca94
Summary: Well, something I created very fast. Just, what could happen after the death of *spoiler* in 5x21. Include a phone call to NOLA. First story in english but I tried :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries!**

Oh my God, he is dead. He really died! The only person who I could consider as the friend who is here for me when I am in bad mood. He was always the one to who I called, not Bonnie, not Elena, it was always Stefan. How can someone like him died? Is this fair?! He always encouraged me to be better person, but he never prepared me for this!

"Caroline?" Someone whispered behind me. There in the dark was standing Bonnie. She had tears in her eyes, so it was really truth. He died and he is already on the other which is crushing. This can't be happening.

"What do we do Bonnie?"

"I have no idea. We should call Damon." She replied, still looking at Stafan's lifeless body. Oh my God, Damon?! How will he take it? Despite their provlems, Stefan was his younger brother. The only person from their family who was still "alive". I took out phone and dialed Damon's number. He responded after couple of seconds.

"Blondie? What do you need?"

"Damon, I... Something happened. Something really bad."

"Stop scaring me and just tell. What the hell happened?"

"He is dead. Damon, Stefan is dead." I whispered to the phone and the response was just silence.

"If this is a joke, it is really bad one. So now tell me, what really happened?"

"I am not making jokes in this moment. We were in the campus and Julian killed Stefan after he found out about the death of his wife. Bonnie is standing right here and Stefan has already passed through her. What we should do Damon? We can't let his body here!"

"Ok, don't panic for starters. Take his body to our house. We will figure this out."

"Oh, really? How you want to figure this out? The only person who could help is dead and if you forget, your brother is dead too. Plus the other side is crashing, so we will lose propably everyone we care about. I truly don't think that calming down will help right now."

"Give the damn phone to Bonnie, thank you." I did what he asked and Bonnie sadly smiled as she took my phone.

"Yeah, it is truth. Yes, this is truth too. Ok, we will bring him." She hung up the phone and then she looked at me.

"We have to do what he wants. Don't worry. We will figure this out. I am already in contact with Klaus." I truly didn't care until she said the name. Klaus? Bonnie and Klaus? In contact? Like phone buddies?

"I think you should call him. I don't know much but I know that he and Stefan are friends, he deserves to know. Call him. Here take my phone." She continued as she handled me her phone. There was silence for couple of moments but then I heard his voice.

"So what are the news on the Other side, Bonnie?"

"Klaus?" I whispered to the phone and he was silent.

"Caroline? Why are you calling me? And why are calling me for Bonnie's phone?"

"I... something happened. He died, Klaus. He is dead."

"Caroline, love. What are you talking about? Who died? Actually I am kind of busy right now, maybe when you call in the morning I will have time for chat but right now is not a good time."

"Klaus, it's Stefan. He died, traveler killed him! He is really dead. Stefan Salvatore is dead."

**Author's note:**

**Well, sweethearts. This is my first story, it was made in very quick idea. I hope you liked it. If you could review, or write message. Whatever for me to know if it is good or not. Thank you and have a wonderful weekend. **


	2. Time after

**So, everyone was writing to me to make another part, where we will see how Klaus reacted. I was not ready for this request, which is the reason why it took me longer time to write it. Plus, college is coming to the end, which means a lot of exams and work to do. **

***I do not own The Vampire Diaries, all rights belong to CW and Julie Plec.***

**New Orleans**

"He is dead. Stefan Salvatore is dead." That was all what I've heard. My only true friend, despite our problems and his and his team tries to kill me, I still considered him as the only one friend who I can believe and trust.

"What happened, sweetheart?" I asked the beautiful blonde angel on the other side of phone but she didn't respond. All what I heard was her cry. Then something changed and I heard from the phone the witch: "There was a traveler inside of Tyler's body, he ripped his heart out. Stefan was protecting Caroline from his angst. As I told you in our previous calls, things here are getting a lot complicated. But don't worry, we will figure this. We always do." And with that she hang up.

"Brother, what happened?" Asked me Elijah during his walk to my painting room.

"Stefan Salvatore is dead. Apparently, a traveler inside of my hybrid killed him."

"Are you thinking of going there to help them, even after what they tried to do?"

Well, you tried to kill me to. I even remember that you worked with them for the first time, didn't you?"

"Well, it is past. You have now work in here, plus may I remind you that there is girl, who is carrying you child?"

"Trust me, Elijah, I don't forget this but I didn't ask for this pregnancy, well I would concider to be father to someone else's child but, as you can see I am stuck in here with the girl, who I thought was just one night stand. Not even a good one, by the way." I answered him a bit angrier that I wanted.

"So what you will do? Will you go back there and help them?"

**Near Mystic Falls**

"We couldn't let his body there, we had to bring it in here. He has already passed me, so he is on the Other side." Bonnie explained to Damon, while he was looking at dead body of his younger brother. Even Elena was in the room, but as always, she doesn't show any emotions toward to his death.

"Bonnie, did you already start to look for the spell?"

"Me and Enzo we had a dead traveler but she was sucked, Enzo couldn't save her but he said he has someone else. We just have to wait."

"How long? My brother is on the other side, which is if you don't know that crushing, so you better hurry up."

"We still need witch and travelers willing to die. I really don't think they will just die because we nicely asked them."

"Well, asking isn't really my intention. You need dead travelers? Don't worry, you will have them. Elena, call your brother and let him bring quaterback in here. We are gonna need their help. Plus you and blondie will get Liv and Luke. They will make this up if they want to stay alive. Everybody got that? So let's get to work."

New Orleans

"As you said I have duties in here but I have someone who can help and who is not here." I said to him and pulling my phone out of my left to room, when I started to dial the number.

"Nik, what do you want? I thought you told me I am free, so speak quickly or I will just hung up."

"I need you to go to Mystic Falls, they have some problems with travelers, plus Stefan is dead. They need help, but I can't leave New Orleans, sou you are my only option. I know I was not good the last, but could you do this? From what I know from Bonnie, they are not in Mystic Falls because of magic, so you will have to get the adress, propably from the quaterback." Right after I finished, she hang up.

**Someone only Rebekah knows**

Well, only if he knows. I smiled while I was parking my car in front of the place, on the adress Matt send to me.

"Donovan, are you kidding me? You called the Barbie Klaus for help? You had one job to do, get in here, not to call her! Reming me, why are you still alive?" Yeah, I was definitely on the right place. This Damon scream, I would recognize everywhere. I went inside and there they were. Matt, Gilbert boy, Damon and on the couch dead body.

"I got here as soon as was possible."

"Well, you can leave. We don't need your help. We are just happy, we did rid of your family, so you can leave again." Oh yeah, he is in denial.

"I am not here because you. Stefan is my friend, I wanna help you, plus I know a lot about the travelers."

"I am happy that you made it, Rebekah. I really didn't think that you would come. Thank you." Matt said while coming to me. Yeah, I missed this. Him and the problems in the town. Maybe my freedom can continue in here with him. Who knows? Maybe for the eternity?

**And from this you just imagine scenes professor Salvatore and the rest of the episode. I truly don't wanna chang anything. I hope you like this last part. Btw. I am big fan of Rebekah, which is the reason why I brought her to the story. And as you can see I don't like Elena that much, but I like her more than the werewolf slut. So we will see at my next story, maybe. Hope you like that and maybe you can send me some reviews? Thank you. **


End file.
